carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Iago Syndrome (retelling)
Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Blake is still worried because of the letter he received. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Pool Area) Alexis, meanwhile, tries to talk some sense into Steven about his wife, Sammy Jo. She also chastises Steven for telling Sammy Jo about Fallon's paternity. Steven responds that he did not tell her and that she overheard them talking. Regardless, Alexis warns Steven that if Sammy Jo speaks of it again, she will "blow her to smithereens". Scene 3 : Nick's house Fallon comes to see Nick and aks him if he relly loves "the other woman". He says he does. She tells him "goodbye" so. Than Nick receives a call from Blake : he wants to see him. Scene 4 : Carrington Mansion (Conservatory) Feigning blindness and aware of Krystle's "infidelity" with Nick, Blake starts a little charade with Krystle. First, he asks her to lunch with him. Scene 5 : Denver Carrington (Secretary's office/Blake's office) Blake proposes to Steven to work at Denver-Carrington and to take exemple on Jeff. Steven is tired of trying to be the son Blake wants when there is Jeff to fill the role. He asks Blake why he does not adopt Jeff. Then Blake enters his office and finds Alexis inside. After a little talk about Sammy Jo, she let her handkerchief on a seat. She leaves just when Nick arrives. Scene 6 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office) The meeting is to clear the air with Nick concerning his half-brother Gianni. Blake assures Nick that he had not known of Gianni's arrest until after he committed suicide. And he is not responsible if Gianny was arrested : the men working for the Iranian government are. Nick wonders if Blake knows them. Blake replies there was basically one man : Rashid Ahmed. Nick reluctantly believes Blake. Nick also challenged Blake's blindness by moving a flame across his head to see how Blake would react (he actually does not). Nick also feels that his need for revenge has cause an irreparable rupture between the two. Blake will not hear of such nonsense. The revenge was only planned, Blake is willing to move on and so is Nick. Scene 7 : Denver Carrington (Claudia office) Nick uses the excuse to get some news from Claudia to visit her. But his real stake is to question her about the file on Gianni. Was she informed of its existence? Claudia quickly understands that Nick wants her to read it for telling him what is it inside. She is disapointed by him. Why everyone wants to use her to reach the Carringtons? Nick wants to know what she means by that but she will not answer. He apologies and leaves. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Jeff has been such a great help to Blake, that Blake offers to adopt him. Jeff cannot allow Blake to adopt him, but Blake lets the offer stand. Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Patio) During his lunch appointment with Krystle, Blake tells her of Nick's plan for revenge and that such people will sometimes use others to get their revenge. That includes seducing and using the woman who is the target of the revenge. Without saying it outright, Blake tells Krystle that Nick used her to get his revenge. Scene 10 : Nick's house Krystle rushes over to Nick's and tells him that she wants nothing more to do with him. Nick pleads his case and even admits in the beginning there was a desire for revenge driving his attraction to Krystle. But, he truly loves her. Krystle responds with a slap. Scene 11 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) Jeff does get some use out of the offer Blake made to him, he uses it to stick it to Cecil when Jeff claims he is ashamed to be a Colby sometimes. Cecil is furious with the idea of Jeff becoming a Carrington. Just a little bit after Jeff leaves, Claudia enters Cecil's office. She asks him if he has really found Lindsay. Cecil calls his assistant Anthony and asks him to bring the file on Matthew Blaisdel. Cecil shows to Claudia the first documents but not the rest of them. She will have them when she will provide him the informations he needs. Then he gives her a camera and this time she takes it with her. Scene 12 : Memorial Hospital (Administrator's office) Nick decides to give up private practice and wants to go work at the hospital. The hospital administrator wonders why Nick would give up such a lucrative career. Nick answers that he wants to help people. The administrator also asks Nick why he went from neuro-surgery to psychiatry. Nick claims that his hand was injured with shrapnel during Vietnam and he had no choice After Nick leaves, the administrator dictates a letter to Washington to learn about Nick's service in Vietnam. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Fallon feels guilty about sending that anonymous letter to Blake. She tells Alexis that she wants to tell Blake the truth. Alexis will not allow it. Besides, how would Nick feel if he found out Fallon was in on the plot. Fallon cannot believe how quickly her mother would turn on her. But Alexis will do what she has to do to get Krystle out of Blake's life. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Krystle finds the letter. Scene 15 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Krystle confronts Blake with the letter. She is sick of Blake's manipulation. But Blake asks her how can he be sure that nothing happened between Krystle and Nick other than attraction while he does not get the same benefit of the doubt with respect to Alexis. Blake's argument is damaged when Krystle finds Alexis's handkerchief in his office. Scene 16 : Speedway Steven makes another race with Buddy but he is so stressed out that this time he looses. Sammy Jo tells him that his car is not good enough despite the improvments she made. She insists that Blake should buy him a new one. Steven is fed up to hear the word "buy" in her mouth. Where is the refreshing girl he met some months ago? She replies that she can suffer to be poor while the rest of the family is wealthy. She feels like a second-class citizen. Steven thinks they should have left like he planned to. Scene 17 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Krystle takes the handkerchief and returns it to Alexis in her studio. The two spar and Alexis scores the ultimate verbal knock out by noting that she and Blake have a bond, children, that Krystle can never have with Blake. Krystle gives up and lets Alexis know that she and Blake deserve each other. Scene 18 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Krystle is packing as she is going to return to Ohio. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Kitchen) Jeannette informs Joseph that Krystle is packing. As Joseph does not give a damm about this, Jeannette calls Blake at Denver-Carrigton. Scene 20 : Airport Blake meets Krystke and pleads with her to stay. Krystle needs to board or else her ticket will be given to someone waiting standby, so she goes through the gate. Blake feels defeated but Krystle does not get on the plane and she and Blake embrace. Blake promises to be a better man - no more manipulation. Scene 21 : Nick's house Unable to win Krystle, Nick goes for the silver medal and tells Fallon that he wants to be her. Fallon had already thought she lost Nick for good, but is ready to be with him.